New School, New You
by Ilovemyself16
Summary: When Kim leaves Chicago for a performing arts school, she meets a guy from her past that is now a Jerk and Player. (First chapter is a Shake it up cross over but it isn't through the whole thing)


Chapter One: The Beginning

"I guess this is it." Logan said, wrapping me in a bear hug. I took one last look memorizing his 2 birth mark on either side of his face. I memorized his messy-but-perfect hair.

"Never forget me?" I said as a tear rolled down me cheek. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Never" He said.

"PLANE 31, TO BOARD" They said over the microphone. Logan pulled away and left. I ran back to Cece and Rocky, my best friends, who were waiting in the car. **(A/N: Logan isn't Cece's step-brother or going out with Rocky)** I got in the back seat and my mom drove away.

I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. Hi, I'm Kim Crawford and what you just saw right there is my boyfriend and best friend moving to New York. I live in Chicago. My friends Cece and Rocky live literally above me in my apartment. We are all 16 and Logan was 17. We are all dancers on Shake it up Chicago.

I am a 3rd degree black-belt in karate and that's how I meet Logan.

2 YEARS LATER

"I'm going to miss my black-belt Barbie!" Rocky cried.

"I can't believe you guys didn't get in!" I whined. Right now we are in the airport. I had got into an arts college.

"I know my parents can't afford it!" Rocky said.

"And I don't have the grades!" Cece replied.

"We know" Rocky said, patting her back.

"Thanks… HEY!" Cece glared. We just laughed and said our goodbyes.

Now I am on the plane, listening to this guy behind me hum a song, by the way THE WHOLE WAY THERE! Soon a girl sat next to me. She had long brown hair and the prettiest green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Grace." She said, sticking out her hand. I shook her hand.

"Kim." I replied. We talked almost the whole way there. Turns out she is going to the same school as me and best part, SHE MY ROOMMATE! It was awesome until the guy started humming again. Grace and I turned around at the same time.

"SHUT UP" We yelled in unison. He took out his ear buds.

"What it do, girl?" He said to Grace she just rolled her eyes and we turned around.

"I have a boyfriend!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"You do?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, do you?" She asked.

"I did. His name was Brody but he was so clingy, I had to dump him." She laughed when suddenly I felt arms on my shoulders. I looked at Grace and a brown haired boy smiled at me. Wow he looks familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Yeah" I gasped, "I'm from your wildest dreams."

"Ha," I replied, "More like nightmare."

'"Aw, don't be like that. I'm Jack, Jack Brewer." _Brewer that sounds familiar. _

"And I don't care." I said turning around.

"So, are your guys going to the arts school too?" I heard Jerry ask, staring at Grace.

"Yeah" Grace replied, "We're roommates."

"WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND" The captain said. The guys leaned back and once the plane landed, Grace and I grabbed our bags and hopped in a cab. The school was huge! Our room had to beds and one bathroom. We unpacked and were about to go to dinner. I was wearing a short jean skirt and a red crop top. Grace wore white high-waist shorts and a bright purple bandeau. There were tables in the middle and random stores all around it. Grace introduced me to her friend Julie and her boyfriend Milton. They both had red hair and glasses. They both did karate and were orange belts. Turns out, Grace is a brown belt. Over the past 2 years I was really into my karate mostly because I had to get my mind off Logan. It worked. I totally forgot what he looked like. I have an idea but it's not the same. We sat down and I played with the mini tomatoes in my salad when I heard an annoying catch phrase. "What it do, girl?" I looked up and saw Grace roll her eyes at the Latino. _Oh great, where there's one there's- _Before I could finish I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Blondie" He said. All I did was glare at him. "Where are you from?"

"What is this a date?" I said, "And Chicago." His eyes fell. _Was he… Nervous?_ Soon his face came up in a smirk.

"Hey you said it, Kim." He replied, putting his hand up.

"Wait!" I said grabbing his hand.

"I knew you wanted me." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I never told you my name." I said.

"Guess I'm psychic, Kimmy." He walked away but I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Where do I know you from?" I asked.

"Do you miss him?"

"Brody?"

"Oh, so you got over him?" And that's when it clicked. He looks just like Logan!

"Are you twins or something?" I asked.

"Honey, I am him." He whispered. _I was speechless. What are you supposed to say when your first love comes back as a player and jerk. I hate him now! I hate my first kiss, my first love. _

"So, Jack!" I said poking his chest, "What happened to the guy in Chicago?"

"Easy." He replied, "I meet Jerry became the player of the school and used my middle name because I hate the name Logan."

"So why are you here?" I asked, glaring. I looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Grace mouth 'Help me'.

"Martial arts How 'bout you?"

"Same, still 3rd?" I asked. He glared at me.

"No! I'm a 4th! Still a 2nd?" I smirked.

"You'll just have to see!" And with that I walked over to help Grace. After prying Jerry off Grace we walked back to the room after saying bye to Milton and Julie. I lay on the bed, about to fall asleep when Grace and I got a text at the same time. We looked at each other scared.

"Pretty Little Liars, Déjà vu?" She said before picking up her phone.

The text read: _New comer party at 8! See you on the roof! _

"Want to go?" Grace asked. I nodded and put the phone in my back pocket.


End file.
